Musically Inclined
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: You are the sound I hear in my head that keeps me awake. You bring me hope that makes the earth shake. With hair so fine and eyes so green, your my one and only, musical queen. ShadAmy Oneshots
1. Music

Shadow lives in New York by himself. But it's been a strange day today. This morning when he went out to buy some coffee, over twenty girls followed him to the cafe. Even after that when he went to his usual work out session at the gym, he was still being followed by the same group of girls along with some others that heard the news and tagged along the way. 'Is there anything I can't do without these pestering girls following me everywhere?!' with aggravation stirring in him and ready to burst he went home and sat down on his plush charcoal grey couch. His living room was quite a spectacular sight. Besides the charcoal grey coach that he put himself on there was also a glass coffee table with a red "S" carved into it. The walls were a light burgundy with white trim. He had no pictures and no mirrors hung up. He also had red hardwood floors that seem to shine when you turn the lights on overhead.

Shadow: Today will be the last day I go outside for anything. I'll ask Rouge to do some shopping for me later.

He said as he turned on the television. Not caring what was on the TV, which he didn't know why he turned on in the first place, fell asleep on the couch still in his workout clothes which consisted of black sweatpants and a white V neck shirt. Being a sound sleeper he didn't hear the news on the TV.

Weather woman: And finally today will have a high of 70, isn't just wonderful?!

Somehow, he could sense the happiness in her voice and his face crumpled up in disapproval towards said peppy anchor woman. He turned over in response giving her his opinion how he thinks the weather should be.

Weather woman: Okay now back to you Richard and May!

She giggles signing off to the real people who give the real news that most people find more important than the weather.

May: Thanks, Wanda, on the weather report…..

Shadow could sense that even she herself could see that Wanda, apparent weather girl, had a little too much sugar in her breakfast. He smirked in his sleep agreeing with May, the real news anchorwoman, who brought real news!

May: Ok, today we'll cover a lot of things but first things first is that we have discovered a hidden camera gag on the most anti-social person ever to live in New York City. SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

With eyes now wide open, two things came to his mind; one, I hope there's another Shadow the Hedgehog they're talking about and two, I'd rather go back to the sugar high weather girl. This was something that he couldn't take any more of this. Deciding that this was something of importance he sat up and turned to the TV to see said anchorwoman and his evil picture next to her face.

May: We have been notified by an anonymous source of Shadow singing in the shower. Take a look.

She motioned her hand and head simultaneously signaling some tech guy to show the clip. The clip went to full screen showing his masculine human body and black tail with a single red streak. The pixellated his privates since this is a public airing. Then he heard his own voice! As melodic as he sounded he hated his own voice! They even showed the part where he started dancing like a fool. This must be why the girls were following him all day. Either it was because they saw him naked or they loved his voice and him dancing naked. He ran his gloveless fingers through his black and red streaked sweat drenched hair. His also red streaked ears twitched when he heard the doorbell ringing. 'I wonder who the hell this can be…' he thought as he stood to answer his door. He looked out through the peep-hole to see the last person he'd thought to see all day; Amy Rose.

Shadow: Why are you here Rose?

Amy: I'll tell you if you let me in!

Shadow: You're not getting into my house Rose!

Amy: Fine! Then you'll never know who sent that video of you in the shower to the news station!

She yelled and started to walk away clicking her white two-inch heel boots down the walk way from his door. He didn't think about what he was doing or gonna do. He opened the door ran at super speed grabbing Amy by her tail and dragging her in his house before anybody had the chance to even notice that he actually came outside. He now sat on his couch with anger etched into his face holding on to Amy's right ear. She whimpered in pain as her head was in his lap under his forceful hand roughly pinching her ear.

Shadow: So, you know who sent that video in huh?

Amy: YES!

Shadow: Ok Rose, who did record that video then?

He asked as he pinched harder on her ear.

Amy: IM NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL!

Shadow: It was Sonic. I knew it.

He let go of her ear and stood. She immediately rubbed her right ear tenderly and felt her left hand being cuffed to the couch. She looked over her shoulder to see Shadow hanging the key around his neck on long string.

Shadow: Since I know it was Sonic who did this, you'll stay here and write some songs for me.

Amy stared at him like he was nuts. But, she was happy that he didn't say that she had to be his personal slave or that he would torture her.

Shadow: I know you're a song writer Rose, and music comes from the pure heart and clean soul.

She saw how his eyes lit up when he started talking about music as if it were a real person standing next to him. His ambition somehow compelled her to comply with his commands. But it also made her feel like telling the truth.

Amy: Shadow?

Shadow: Hmm?

He looked over at her to see her emerald eyes looking down at the floor. He didn't like seeing her like that. Before she could say what she wanted he had left into the kitchen. She sighed knowing that he helped her dodge a bullet. Shortly after he came back and sat next to her again. She didn't look at him and he could understand that. Knowing that she would like this he sat some colorfully wrapped candy in her lap. Her skirt was short and only reached to her knees. The color of the skirt was his favorite color.

Shadow: Crimson red.

She turned over to him being startled by his appearance next to her and felt the candy move on her lap. She picked up the black wrapped candy and examined it.

Shadow: I apologize to you for being rough and a little hot-headed. If anything a Rose I'm happy you came here today, you're about the only girl that I would want to see.

He couldn't believe that he was saying this to her, but he was. He will admit that things between him and this pink haired young woman were getting on to the romantic side of things lately. He can't say that he didn't like it and he can't say that he did like it. But, whatever it was, he now realizes that it's unavoidable to either of them.

Amy: Shadow?

Shadow: What is it Rose?

~His voice, like a gentle breeze in my heart~

Amy: There's something that I came to tell you….

_~Sweeping into the windows of my soul~_

Shadow: Shoot.

_~On this sandy beach, you stand here and speak, to me your immortal woes~_

Amy: The reason I came here was to tell you about the video.

Shadow: Are you saying you know how they got it?

_~My words cannot display, the feeling I portray for you my darling~_

Shadow: Rose, were you the one who did all this?

She hung her head in shame of her action. She secretly videotaped Shadow in the shower singing and dancing for a good reason.

Shadow: Can you tell me why you did this?

Amy: You wouldn't want to be around me or see me if I told you why.

Now he was sure of himself, he does have feelings for her. He saw the tears that brimmed in her eyes and drop to her hand that held the candy. Softness began to fill the void in him as he lifted her chin up so he could peer into her emerald hues she calls eyes.

Shadow: I'm…glad that you did this, because that song was inspired by you Rose.

She jumped at the thought of him even thinking of her like that. She stared at him with her tear-stained cheeks and bewilderment fumming from her expression.

Rose: You….wrote that song for me?

Shadow couldn't hold back a bright blush that appeared on his face. Her innocent, yet oh so very guilty, voice asked him this question. He nodded in compliance to her question and smirked softly.

Shadow: Tell me why you did this Rose, you won't push me away. If anything, you'll be drawing me closer to you.

She felt her heart race, as he bored soft embers of blood-red. Her face began to heat up and she started to shake.

Rose: I did this as a silly prank because I…love you.

Knowing that his feelings are being returned and her confessing to him of her own feelings, they both have lifted a heavy weight off of their hearts. She felt a smile grace her lips and more tears plummet from her eyes. He chuckled letting the rumbling sound from his chest make her laugh. While she was laughing he crept closer to her. And when she stopped she saw him right in front of her.

Amy: I take it that music wasn't the one thing that you were most interested in.

Shadow: It was, but you are my music, you are my one and only.

He pressed his lips to hers and cupped her cheeks with his hands deepening the kiss. She wanted to hold on to him but she couldn't because of her restraints. She pulled away hastily from Shadow leaving him momentarily confused.

Shadow: What's wrong Rose?

She smiled and wiggled her right hand jingling the cuffs along the metal arm of the couch.

Amy: Your music cannot be fully happy unless she can hold her maker.

She giggled and he chuckled understanding that his restraint tactic was a little far fetched to say the least. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the key to the cuffs. But, instead of unlocking that cuff that tied to her wrist he unlocked the other that hung around the couch arm. He took that cuff and put it around his own wrist, also throwing away the key.

Shadow: Now I am captive to you and your needs.

She smiled and pounced on him with a warming kiss.

* * *

**Me: Hey Shadow, if Amy is your music then how do you play her?**

**Shadow: / W-why are you asking something so dirty like that?!**

**Me: My curiosity, now answer the question nave.**

**Amy: Why not let the readers imagine how Shadow plays with me?**

**Me: Fine, killjoy...**


	2. Games

The next day after the video incident, Amy and Shadow began dating and their first date happened to be at a video game tournament at Tails house. Amy came with Shadow arm in arm, romance filling the air everywhere they went. When they showed up at Tails place Sonic was the one to answer the door.

Amy: Hi Sonic.

Sonic was at a loss for words. There stood a friend who was supposedly to be head over heels, madly in love with him, but instead lovingly staring into the red orbs of his rival; Shadow the Hedgehog.

Amy: Sonic? Are you ok?

He shook his head then remembering the young pink woman standing in front of him with the red and black tyrant draped over her shoulders. He looked up at him seeing the anger and impassiveness glaze over his entire face.

Sonic: Hey…..Shadow….how ya been?

Shadow: Fine.

One word answers are his favorites when confronting Sonic. He stepped aside and let the couple step inside the cozy technology driven house hold. Most of Amy's friends were there like Cream, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles and of course Tails since it was his house. Shadow's "friends" were there as well; Rouge and Mephiles. Cream and Rouge applauded Amy for her snag on Shadow. Throughout the night she was wrapped in a wonderful, thick cloak of Shadow, even when she was yelling like a mad woman over winning each battle against her best friends.

Cream: Wow Amy! Your almost there to breaking Sonic's high score!

Knuckles: And the only person you have to beat is Sonic.

Sonic scoffed triumphantly as he was mention for his all-time high score held on Monsters of the Deep. The highest score was one million, four hundred twenty-eight thought thousand, six hundred and two. The screen name that went along with it was,"Chilidogripp3r111". Enough said, it said so many things about him just like that. Sonic looked over at Amy after she won her seventh victory in a row. She was in Shadow's arms giggling with her bubbly personality all over his rough black and red exterior. But, nonetheless he could see that she was happy with him and he went with it. Before the last round between Sonic and Amy started, everybody took an hour-long break. Tails and Cream changed the setting on the game for the last game of the night; Rouge was flirting with Knuckles-like she always did-nothing new. Mephiles, Silver and Blaze were talking making plans for brunch the next day.

Amy and Shadow sat out on the roof watching the stars float in the night. Her head was lying on his chest. Surprisingly tonight has to be one of Shadow's favorite nights; he got to spend time with his girl while also talking to his friends with his passive mood of being uninviting. Also he never got any lip from Sonic about being the fastest alive or why he was dating Amy. For once, he was happy.

Amy: Our first date and it's going wonderful. I'm happy I got to be with you Shadow.

He rubbed her shoulder with his soft gloved hands and kissed her forehead.

Shadow: I never knew that you were a video game addict.

Amy: Only online I am or with my friends. I'm sorry you had to see me like that though.

Shadow: Don't be. I noticed that every time you got a power up or leveled up your face lit up.

Amy blushed heavily and buried her face in the fur of his leather jacket. He chuckled while lifting her face up towards his. She was caught by his never-ending stare that seem to stop time.

Shadow: The best part about this night was that I got the greatest power up; you Rose.

She closed her eyes and smiled towards him. He smirked and pecked her cheek.

Shadow: C'mon, your hour is up and you need to beat the hero at his own game.

Amy: That's because I have my good luck charm with me.

She said as she poked his nose. They sat up and went inside to start the last game. Sonic was sitting in front of the monitor watching the words, "Start game" flash before him. He noticed Amy and Shadow walk in and hang her coat up.

Sonic: Ready to lose tonight Ames?

Amy: Only in your dreams Sonic, I came to win.

She sat next to him in one of the plush bean bag chairs. They both grabbed their controllers and pressed start.

Game: Choose your character!

Sonic chose the main character of the game, Alkane the swordsman, who was a tall guy with long blond hair wearing bright blue armor. Amy frowned at his choice. She scrolled through the list of characters trying to see who exactly she wanted to beat Sonic' hero. She picked Flore Ana the wise mage. She wore a muted pink cloak with grey boots and her healing staff, her hair was white and in a bob style. Sonic began laughing catching the attention of everybody in the room.

Amy: What's so funny Sonic?

Sonic: You really picked Flore Ana?! If you notice in the game she can't even fight unless she has another person protect her.

Amy: But you also forget, she has the ability to use North Star.

As completely unsure as he was, Shadow sat in confusion as his girlfriend explained why Flore Ana was a good choice against Alkane.

Amy: The ability North Star lets the user control their opponents every move all depending on how much magic they can use.

Sonic: Your point?

Shadow: I think I know

Shadow butted in knowing where she was going with and why she was telling him something that he somewhat knew.

Shadow: Knowing what North Star can do to the opponent depending on their use of magic means you'll inevitably lose. Your character has only a hundred worth in magic considering he has more skill, strength, power and stamina. Meanwhile, my Rose here chose a character whose magic is over twenty thousand.

Amy: You sure you don't play video games honey?

Shadow: Quite. But, no games can best my Rose.

He kissed her forehead and she giggled. Sonic took an insight on what Shadow had said and looked at the screen. He was dead on for a novice at any type of gaming experience. Sonic was going to change his pick of gaming character but it was too late. The game started. Not even two minutes into the start of the battle, Amy had complete control over Sonic. His controller was now useless to him because of her North Star ability, he's screwed.

Amy won the battle with the final blow to his head and as her character, Flore Ana, jumped for joy saying her famous line, "More victory for my ancestry!" Amy, Jumped into Shadow's arms and warmingly kissed him, 'I think I need to put some video games in my house now.' He thought at he was momentarily stunned by her action. The room was filled with cheers as Sonic stood smiling at the display of affection by Shadow and Amy. He walked over towards the happy couple gaining their directive attention on him. He held out his hand to Amy and Shadow. They shook his hand without hesitation. He could see that they were happy and wanted nothing less from them than that.

* * *

**Me: Nice game Amy! **

**Amy: Thanks.**

**Me: You think Shadow can play that game against you and win?**

**Amy: Not a chance-**

**Shadow: What was that, Rose?**

**Amy: Nothing darling!**

**Me: ^w^**


	3. Fantasy

Only two days into the week and good things have happened to the lovely couple, first with Amy exposing Shadow's secret on TV and a video game tournament to follow. It may have been months before Halloween, but that didn't stop Amy from having a costume party. She liked the idea of dressing up whether the occasion called for it or not, problem is that she didn't know what dress up as. She heard that Cream was coming as a fairy princess, Rouge was a vampire, and Blaze was a queen. She paced back and forth in her room making a certain human hedgehog a little nervous.

Shadow: Rose, darling, will you please calm down?

Amy: How can I shadow I don't know what to dress up as! My friends took my first three ideas and I have nothing else.

She stood in the middle of the room pacing with her head down. Shadow could see that this was troubling his flower. He stood and walked over to her. She gasped as she felt his strong arms wrap her lower back and under her knees taking her off her feet. She looked up at Shadow seeing the smirk plastered on his face ever so gracefully as he walked to the bed. He sat down with her in his lap. He buried his head in the crook of her neck smelling her intoxicating vanilla fragrance, this made him fall back on to her bed earing him melodious giggles from her heavenly lips.

Amy: Shadow! What was that for?

Shadow: You were thinking too much and you need to stop worrying about this too much, I hate to see you stressed out.

Amy: I wouldn't be stressed out if I knew what to go as for my own party!

She rolled over on to his body with her hands covering her face. Shadow knew that his young love was hurting herself contemplating over this thoroughly, so thoroughly that he could practically hear her every thought emanating from her pretty pink head. Shadow looked around her room to see that she had several things from Greece. A small scale model of the Parthenon, several books on the culture of Greece and how to speak the language, and lastly a snow globe with the goddess Athena. This gave him the perfect idea.

Shadow: Rose?

She separated her fingers peering through her digits. She saw that he was smirking, but that smirk had an idea to go with it. He sat up having her sit in his lap now.

Shadow: I have an idea.

Amy: Really? What is it?

Shadow: I've noticed that you have a lot of souvenirs in your room from Greece. And that got me thinking, why don't you go as the goddess Persephone?

She gave him a quizzical look and then observed that the things he said were true. Her mood began to change from worrisome to over joyous. She tackled Shadow back down on to the sheets and kissed his whole face. He chuckled sending vibrations from his body to hers.

Amy: Thank you Shadow! Now I need to go change for the party!

She removed herself from his body and ran into the bathroom to shower. But she peeped her head through the crack of the door looking at who was still lying on his back.

Amy: Darling?

Not moving his ears shifted to the sound of her voice.

Shadow: Yes Rose?

Amy: I never got the chance to ask, what are you dressing up as?

He thought over about how he wanted to make her happy while also looking good for her at the party. Since she was going as Persephone he thought of the perfect person to portray. He sat up and stood from the bed taking his jacket off. He walked over to the bathroom door where she was standing, he put his arm on the thresh hold and crossed his legs, he inched his face closer towards her. She smelled cinnamon and mint on his breath; it was warm and inviting to her that she leaned in hoping to get a kiss.

Shadow: It'll be a secret my darling, and a surprise for you. Don't worry about us not matching because we will. Alright?

She pouted wanting more information than this to go on for the day, seeing her facial expression she turned her head away from his loving gaze and huffed. He raised his hand and traced his fingertips along her head and jaw line, he reached her chin and turned her head towards him.

Shadow: Please darling?

He pleaded with her and she considered his offer.

Amy: Fine. Only if you stay the night?

Now, this was one offer he couldn't refuse. He scoffed and leaned closer letting their foreheads touch. He kissed her cheek leaving her wanting more. He left her room going back to his house to change. She fully trusted him and his judgment and went on about her way of shower and making her costume. Three hours later the party started and Amy had her guests over and she still wasn't ready. The vampire Rouge was charming the warrior Knuckles while the fairy princess Cream talked with the techno sidekick Tails. Blaze leaned against the wall in her Black Panther costume with the clockwork Silver, and Mephlis…..as himself.

Mephlis: Im not much of a costume person.

He said to anybody who asked him why he wasn't wearing or dressing as anything. Sonic walked in the house dressed as Batman. Somewhat as a contradictory to what he normally wears all day and night, but hey he likes the lone hero just as much as corn dogs.

Sonic: Ok, I know that this is a stupid question but where's our host and her boy toy?

Rouge: I can't tell if that really was a stupid question or if you're really jealous about their relationship.

Sonic: If anything it's the first.

Shadow: It's always the first with you hero.

Shadow shocked everybody, Sonic more than others, with his arrival in a very unexpected costume. No doubt he was in regular clothes, like Mephlis, but he was like and evil god. He wore black jeans and a red shirt and his new leather jacket that had black fur line the collar. He kept his hover shoes on not wanting to change them. With dark accessories to match his outfit was complete.

Sonic: You look good, scary, but good.

Cream: What're you supposed to be?

Shadow: Im the god of death and souls, Hades.

Rouge: Fits your personality to a T.

He glared at her for that comment but let it slide knowing his darling wouldn't like it. Silence dawned on the room as everybody looked up the steps to their hostess in her stunning attire. Shadow turned to his direction to the top of the stairs as everybody else. He knew he would be stunned, but speechless? Words couldn't describe what he was looking at. She wore a mid-thigh length dress with a long scarf like belt to hang over her left leg giving the illusion that the dress was all in one. She wore gold shining shoes that gleamed whenever they were touched by the slightest light, and her hair was curled lightly with a white rose gracing her ear setting her attire to as lovely as the rest.

Amy: Well, don't all speak at once. How do I look?

Mephlis: I speak for us all when I say that you look like a goddess.

He said the right words. She smiled and looked towards her dark counterpart.

Amy: Shadow, how do I look?

Shadow still couldn't say anything about his girlfriend in her costume, his hands became clammy and his mind was fumbling with the right words to say. But, he turned his head and ran his left hand throught his black and red streaked locks.

Shadow: Y-you look…..absolutely gorgeous R-rose….

Rouge: This is the first time for everybody to hear Shadow stutter.

He glared at her. Amy walked down the stairs and stood in front of Shadow. He looked down at her knowing that his surprise for her was greatly appreciated.

Amy: So, Persephone and Hades huh?

Shadow: They both love each other, but not as much as we do.

Sonic walked up to them and threw his arms around the couple's shoulders.

Sonic: Well, we all know that Shadow will be staying the night, so while we're still here let's PARTY!

And with that everybody danced and ate snacks till it was time for them to leave. Shadow stayed the night like he promised. After everybody left he found his pink love sleeping on the couch. He kissed her forehead making her smile in her sleep. He chuckled and went back to cleaning up the rest of the room.

Amy: Thank you Shadow…..

She said as she shifted on the couch. 'This is the bet night that I could ever have,' he thought as he watched her sleep.

* * *

**Me: Doesn't anybody like my costume?!**

**Amy: Y-yeah we love it...**

**Shadow: WTF is it?**

**Amy: Shadow!**

**Me: I'm Chloe from Touch Detective!**

**Both:...**


End file.
